This invention relates to photovoltaic techniques, and in particular to a large scale system and method for manufacturing thin film photovoltaic devices using copper indium diselenide species (CIS), copper indium gallium diselenide species (CIGS), as well as other materials. The invention can be applied to implement a Metal-Organic Chemical Vapor Deposition (MOCVD) system for depositing metal oxide materials for manufacturing thin film photovoltaic devices on large scale substrate panels.
In the process of manufacturing CIS and/or CIGS thin films, there are various manufacturing challenges, such as scaling up the manufacturing to large substrate panels while maintaining structure integrity of the substrate materials, ensuring uniformity and granularity of the thin film material, etc. While conventional techniques in the past have addressed some of these issues, they are often inadequate. Therefore, it is desirable to have improved systems and method for manufacturing thin film photovoltaic devices.